Meant To Be Alone
by Hells New Assassin
Summary: Kagome is the 3rd Espada serving lord Aizen. But she hates Aizen with a passion. So to get away from him she travels to the shinobi world to learn to become a ninja. She discovers new friends and maybe a new love. How will this work when Aizen is on the prowl.
1. Prolog

H.N.A: Hi everyone I just recently adopted this story from iluvsoul12 and I'm so excited to continue her work. So everyone give this story a chance.

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha or Naruto

H.N.A: Although I wish I did, who knows what kind of mischief I could cause, haha

Summary: Kagome is the 3rd Espada serving lord Aizen. But she hates Aizen with a passion. So to get away from him she travels to the shinobi world to learn to become a ninja. She discovers new friends and maybe a new love.

H.N.A: Now that you've read the summary on with the show.

* * *

Meant To Be Alone

"Gran Rey Cero" yelled a female voice.

If you looked around you could see a giant whole appear in a giant while castle like structure. The beam from the attack was a bright blue, and the last bit of the attack landing in the snow white sand that surrounded the building.

"Don't think you can escape me forever Kagome, I am your master and you will bow down to me and beg for forgiveness" said a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and an almost look-a-like outfit to an Arrancar. The man's name was Sosuke Aizen, ruler/king of Las Noches.

"Aizen you will never be able to make me bow before you. I am one of your best Espada's, and I have the power of dimension jump. With that I can travel wherever and you will never catch me" laughed the girl known as Kagome. She had black hair, blue eyes and blue diamond shaped markings in the corner of her eyes. (AN: I've noticed that some of the Espada have weird facial marking's so why not her). Her outfit was like any other Espada's. The shirt was long sleeved and form fitting and instead of pants leggings with the standard arrancar's shoes. Her Zanpakuto tied diagonally on her back.

As she said that she opened the Garganta to a different dimension and jumped in without looking back, knowing he wouldn't follow.

"Just wait Kagome, you will answer my calls and come back to serve under me like the obedient pawn you are" said Aizen heading back to the palace.

* * *

H.N.A: Well there's the prolog hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be updating this tomorrow so be prepared for the next chapter

Review please


	2. Chapter 1

H.N.A: Hi everyone this the next chapter…yawn oh man am I tiered or what staying up till 12:00 at night is not one of my better ideas

H.N.A: Also I would like to thank my reviewer's for their support.

H.N.A: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

**Kagome's Pov:**

As I stepped out of the Garganta, I soon found myself surrounded by a thick lush forest. It was nice, quiet sure but it is better than the Feudal Era. Although, I was still alive then, that was almost 126 years ago though.

I was right now in my gigai, which allows me to use chakra and also my reiatsu. My gigai will also let me use my powers like Kido, Hakuda and Hoho. Also I can still change my Zanpakuto to its shikai and bankai form like those from that idiotic Soul Society. Although I still can't transform to my release form in this gigai. As I continued walking I saw…

I saw a huge gate with the symbol of what looks like a leaf on it. I walked up to the gate only to notice two guards standing by.

"Who are you and what intentions do you have in our village" said one of the guards.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and my intentions are to see if I could become a citizen of this village" I say clearly.

"Alright, but you must discuss this with our Hokage in the Hokage Tower, but don't try anything" said the second guard.

"Um can you tell me what a Hokage is and which building is the Hokage Tower" I asked innocently yet confused.

"Well the Hokage is the leader of the village. The Hokage's Tower is also the tallest building you see here. You see the large fire kanji, that's where the Hokage is located at" said the first guard.

"Ok thanks' for the help" I said walking through the gate towards the Hokage Tower.

As I walk in I noticed it was much livelier then in Hueco Mundo where all you would see was white sand. But here it was filled many buildings, there were lush green forests everywhere, people were cheerful, so unlike those from Los Noches.

As I passed by many shops, humans continued to stare at me. Maybe it's because of my different types of clothes. (She's still wearing her Arrancar uniform). Oh well as soon as I'm done meeting with the Hokage the sooner I can wear clothes that are from this dimension.

I saw a boy sitting on swing hanging from a tree, insults flying whenever someone saw him. It seemed people shunned him because of the demonic aura that enveloped him. So maybe there is some type of demon sealed inside of him. Well I'm going to befriend him to show these poor excuse for humans he's not a demon.

"Hi my name's Kagome, what's your name. Do you want to be friends" I asked the blond haired boy.

He was shocked to say the least; no one has ever come up to him with kind words let alone asks to be his friend, but then he frowned.

"Go away, your parents will just take you away and you won't like me anymore because I'm a monster" he yelled.

"I don't have any parents, you see I just came into this village and I'm going to see the Hokage to see if I could become a citizen. But my question still remains true, will you be my friend" I said with a smile.

"Ok! You can be my friend, names Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It! I'm going to Hokage someday" scremed Naruto.

"That's a wonderful dream Naruto, and I will help you achieve that goal. But for now I must see this Hokage so I can become a citizen" said Kagome going in the Hokage Tower's direction.

"Bye Kagome" yelled Naruto

"Bye Naruto!"

I then flash stepped to the Hokage's Tower.

"Wow she's fast, how did she do that" thought Naruto.

***Meanwhile***

I appeared in front the tower and walked in.

Okay, now where's the Hokage's office? I wandered here and there in the building until sensed a presence. This person was trying to sneak up on me, well this person needs to do better than that to even try to sneak up this lady!

It kept coming towards me so I just figured; why not sneak up on this person Hahaha...

I hid behind a nearby wall and poured a bit of my reiatsu out as the person came closer and closer.

When this person got close enough, I pounced and tackled the person to the ground. The man had silver gray hair. If he has that color hair I wonder if he's old.

"Hey get off me!" said the strange haired man.

I got off and saw, the man was _definitely_ not old, by the sound of his voice and looks. He has gravity-defying hair and mask that covered his face and a bandana with a metal plate with a symbol on it that covered an eye. So all in all, he looks like a Cyclops freak.

"Who are you?" He asks, and rather shocked that someone tackled him with great accuracy and power to cause him to fall backwards.

"Isn't it common courtesy for you to introduce yourself before others?" I countered cockily.

"Oh right. My name is Kakashi Hatake and who exactly are you?" the man named Kakashi asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to know where the Hokage's office is." I said.

"The Hokage's office is right down this hall; see the third door down the hall? That's where the Hokage's office is." he pointed.

"Oh, thank you Kakashi-san." I thanked and walk to the office.

"Hey, are you new here? That type of clothing is rather different" he asked.

I answered "Why yes Kakashi-san, I am new here, well i want to get going now. We can talk some other time".

"Yeah ok", Kakashi said and body flickered away.

"Did he use flash step or was it sonido? Oh well I'll find out later" I thought.

I walked to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in" answered an old but a warm and strong voice.

I walked into the big room and saw an old man. He was wearing a robe with a traditional hat on with the fire kanji he also had an orb on his desk.

"Hello young one, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short, I am the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, how may I help you?" he asks.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and if it's possible, can I make myself citizen of this village?" I asked/answered.

"Well, if you want to become citizen of Konoha, you have to go through interrogation and you would need to fill out some paperwork. I hope you understand that. But if you want although I recommend you do, you could become a ninja of this village? You have extraordinary amount chakra." he answered/asked.

"I understand the terms to become a citizen and wait, this is a ninja village? Hm I guess I can become a ninja...and do you by any chance know of this boy named Naruto Uzumaki? He was getting bullied by those villagers, and they were calling him harsh names" I asked.

"Yes I do, and the villagers are treating him harshly? I guess it can't be helped with those villagers since they cannot stop seeing him as a monster" he sighed sadly.

"Why? Is it the because of the demon inside him" I asked.

He was, for some reason shocked, I bet he was wondering how in the world I knew...

"How...did you know" he widened his eyes and asked.

Told ya so.

"I came across him before I got the Hokage's Tower and sensed something demonic inside his stomach and it wasn't him giving off it the demonic aura, it was a demon" I explained.

"I guess there's no hiding it from you, now that you know. Seven years ago, this village was attacked by the demon that's inside of Naruto. It created a huge chaos and took many lives of the innocent. The demon is called the Kyuubi no Youko. The Yondaime Hokage sealed Kyuubi into the newborn baby, and that baby happened to be Naruto. Ever since then, I made the law that no one will mention about the Kyuubi to the younger generation in order for Naruto to have a normal childhood, a promise to the Yondaime. I guess in the end, the villagers that encountered the Kyuubi looked at Naruto as the monster who destroyed the village" the Sandaime said sadly.

"I see, wait the Yondaime is the _fourth_ Hokage right? How are you the third? Should I tell Naruto why he is shunned?" I asked.

"Well the Yondaime died sealing the Kyuubi, it was the Shinigami King jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi, and sure, I think it's better for him to know why...", he trailed off.

'The Shinigami King Jutsu, now that is what I wanna see!' I thought to myself.

"Well now, should we get started making you citizen" the Hokage asked.

"Sure!" I answered eagerly.

'I can't wait to be a ninja!' I thought.

* * *

H.N.A: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't post this yesterday I kinda fell asleep while writing it and I didn't get a chance to finish it

H.N.A: Please forgive me

Review please


	3. Chapter 2

H.N.A: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated In a while I have been having a lot of problems with my internet. So because of this I haven't been able to update.

H.N.A: Hopefully it won't happen again

**On with the show!**

When I was done with the interrogation to become a citizen, I got a shabby apartment which is okay, I can live with it. With some changes to the design it will look a lot better. I went to buy some supplies like, new clothes, and food.

My apartment is okay for now, so tomorrow I have to go to the academy. Hm, everything is pretty simple.

I wandered around the village to get to know the village routes and I still get the stares, seriously, don't they know staring is rude! Oh well, I wonder where Naruto is, ..growl.. Man my stomach is growling...need food.

There was a nearby stand called Ichiraku's, maybe I can eat there. I wonder if they have oden...

I walked to the stand and when I went in I saw Naruto eating his what his 13th bowl of ramen? Okay this kid really needs to learn, never to eat too much. He looks like he hasn't even eaten in a week. I guess I should say hi.

"Hi Naruto-kun! How are you doing" I greeted to Naruto.

"Eh Gabune-a" Naruto spoke back with his mouth full. (Translation: Hey Kagome-chan!)

"Naruto-kun! Don't speak with your mouth full" I said while giving him a disapproving glance him. _'He's worse than Grimmjow when he's really hungry for hollows' _I thought.

He swallowed and said "sorry heh heh...".

"Welcome to Ichiraku's, how may I help you?" a man said.

"Naruto-kun, what should I get?" I asked Naruto.

"You should get beef ramen! It's their specialty, oh and you should get the large size" he answered joyfully.

"Okay Naruto-kun, um I would like to get a large beef ramen please" I told the man.

"One large beef ramen it is" said the man.

Then we decide to talk while we ate, that ramen was delicious!

"I think I'm going to Iruka-sensei's classroom for the academy" I said.

"Really? I'm in Iruka's class, so um SEE YOU TOMORROW!" He shouted.

"Naruto-kun, no need to shout, I'm right here!" I scolded him yet again.

He pouted.

"Well see you tomorrow" I said.

While we were walking back home, we were both going the same the direction and it seems to be the same apartment.

"You live here too" he asked

"Yea! I guess we're neighbors, cool huh" I answered.

"Can I go to your house" Naruto asked.

"Maybe not today, I'm little tired" I answered in a depressed tone while looking at the blonde.

"Oh, okay then, see you tomorrow" he answered happily.

We went to our separate apartment's, and the rest of the day went by to quickly.

*Next day at the academy*:

"Quiet everyone! Today we have a new student! Please show her respect", the teacher, Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Please come in now" he continued to say.

I walked in and I got blushes from boys except a few and glares from girls except one. I noticed Naruto was sitting in the third row. I hope I get to sit with him!

"Higurashi-san, please introduce yourself" Iruka-sensei ordered.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I hope we can all be friends!" I said with a warm smile that can melt anyone's heart.

No shit really. I really need friends to hang out with, back in Las Noches, I had fraccion but they aren't like friends. Everyone else were jackasses, well everyone except Ulquiorra all he did was stare with his blank expression.

"Higurashi-san, please sit next to Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand" he ordered.

"Um Iruka-sensei, can I sit next to Naruto-kun? He's my friend and all, so um can I?" I asked timidly.

He widened his eyes in shock, and everyone was just as shocked. Doesn't she know that Naruto is a dead last? The Sasuke person was shocked too.

"Well sure I guess..." Iruka-sensei answered still in shock.

I walked up to Naruto's seat. I noticed that the class was relieved for some reason.

"Hey Naruto! How you been?" I whispered to him.

"Good!" He answered.

"Well that's good, now let's pay attention to the board." I said.

"Higurashi-san! No talking while the teacher is talking!" said Iruka-sensei blowing his head off.

"Sorry sensei!" I apologized in a bell-like tone.

*Sasuke's POV*:

To say the least, I have never encountered a girl that doesn't fawn over me other than the Hyuuga. She's interesting... oh well she's probably trying to act as if she doesn't like me... wait... she wants to sit next to dobe, okay that's just wrong...

*Normal POV*:

When the academy was over, Naruto and Kagome went to the ramen stand that they went too yesterday and filled their bellies. While they ate, they talked about academy basic jutsu and about Kagome.

"Kagome-chan! Teach me that jutsu that made you disappear and stuff!" Naruto begged.

"Sorry Naruto, for the last time, it's not a jutsu. It's a technique, yes, but you ninjas can't use it, I'm sure there is a jutsu for something similar to my sonido (I think that's how you spell it) but as far as I know, I don't know. Hey I just got an idea, let's practice all the academy basics and learn elemental jutsus! I'll get the scrolls for the jutsus and learn it together, what do you say?" Kagome insisted.

"Sure! Let's start after we're done eating!" He answered with eagerness.

After they were done eating, Kagome went to get the scrolls and meet up with Naruto at their apartment.

They trained and pretty much mastered everything, well almost everything. Naruto mastered the academy basics and wind, water, and earth style jutsus, and Kagome mastered water, lightning, and fire style jutsus, she also learned a little earth and wind style jutsus and the academy basics.

They trained till midnight and pretty much the end of the day.

H.N.A: Well there you go the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again

H.N.A: Also I won't be able to update next week, October 12th threw the 15th, because I will be in Oklahoma for a vacation, sorry

Review please, it makes the world go around.


	4. Chapter 3

H.N.A: Hello my good people here's the next chapter for Meant to be Alone

H.N.A: I keep forgetting but I do not own Inuyasha, Bleach, or Naruto

**On with the show!**

"I GOT HERE FIRST INO-PIG" shouted the pink haired slut.

"NO I WAS FIRST SO I GET TO SIT NEXT SASUKE-KUN, BILLBOARD BROW" said a blond haired girl.

"NUH-UH INO-PIG" shouted Billboard Brow (AN: Sakura Haruno for those who don't know).

"BILLBOARD BROW"!

"INO-PIG"!

"BILLBOARD BROW"!

"INO-PIG"!

"Hey we got here before you, so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun" said some random girl classmate. The boys all just watched with bored looks.

All the girls suddenly started crowding around Sasuke; arguing and saying that they should get to sit next to Sasuke, well all except Hinata, of course. Suddenly the door opened, both Naruto and Kagome walked in together. Kagome unknowingly was getting all the boys' attention, and surprisingly including Sasuke.

They both went to their respective seats and received glares, well for different reasons from the different gender.

Naruto noticed that the girls were mostly fawning over Sasuke and got angry. He then jumped onto the Sasuke's desk and glared straight at him.

Sasuke, seeing as he had nothing better to do, glared back at him, while Kagome just sweat-dropped.

Sooner or later, the idiotic boy in front of Naruto, who was so engrossed to his conversation, accidently elbowed Naruto's foot causing Naruto to become unbalanced and fell over. Everything became slow motion.

Every fangirl was horrified to a large proportion and the problems is they didn't know what to do. But Kagome however, how had been much smarter in her actions, took off her headband and shoved it right between the two boys' lips that were about to touch. It succeeded on saving their first kiss.

All the fangirl's sighed in relief that Sasuke's first kiss had been saved. But the boys were so much more appreciative, they would prefer to share their first kiss with a girl than a boy.

"Thanks Gome-chan, you saved my life from that teme!" Naruto thanked with a full blown smile.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun! You need to save that first kiss for Hinata right" Kagome teased.

"H-hey! D-don't say t-t-that in front of everyone" he stuttered.

Hinata's reaction was comical. She first blushed, then swayed then fainted in her shock and happiness.

Sasuke was just as grateful though he would never say so. Not just because of the stupid first kiss thing, but also because he doesn't want to touch the dobe. And lip locking contact would be even more of a big no-no. He also wanted to save his untouched lips for Kagome.

The teacher came in and everyone pretty much went to their seat.

'I hope I get to be with Gome-chan and Hinata-chan! I hope I'm not with that stupid teme' Naruto thought.

'Cha! I'm so gonna be with Sasuke! I better not be with Naruto or that Higurashi girl' screamed inner Sakura.

'A team? They will only drag me down, damn just my luck' thought the Uchiha heir.

Iruka-sensei called out the teams till he reached Team Seven.

"Team 7 will consist of…" Iruka-sensei started.

"Naruto Uzumaki".

"Sakura Haruno" both of their faces slammed on their desk with a simultaneously groan.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura yelled her approval and Naruto was still left unsatisfied.

"And Kagome Higurashi." Iruka-sensei finished.

Now Naruto was yelling his approval but still upset Hinata wasn't on his team and Sasuke was happy but only in his mind, while Sakura was disappointed.

"Why is that Higurashi girl on my team? I thought this was a three-man-squad" Sakura yelled.

"That's because there was an uneven amount of graduates this year. One of the teams would have to have four members, and that happened to be your team" Iruka-sensei answered trying his very best to stay calm.

"Okay Team 8.." Iruka-sensei went on to the other teams.

By the time he was finished with teams, some were disappointed but knew they couldn't change their team. Everyone decided to just deal with it and eat lunch.

Well Sakura went to stalk Sasuke; Kagome and Naruto went to go find Hinata and Ino while Sasuke trying to stay as far away from the pink-haired banshee as he can.

Lunch was now over and everyone went to go find their new jounin sensei. All but team 7, who were still waiting for their jounin sensei.

"MAAH! When's our sensei gonna come? I'm tired of waiting" Naruto had been whining for the last couple of minutes and it was driving the other's crazy. "Loser" said the quiet Sasuke Uchiha.

"YEA NARUTO! YOU TELL HIM SASUKE, YOU RULE" said Sakura hugging Sasuke's arm while he tried to dislodge her.

Naruto decided to play a trick on their new sensei so he went to the chalk board and got an eraser and stuck it between the door.

"Naruto, you shouldn't do that! Our sensei will judge us by our behavior and we don't want him to get a bad view of us" Kagome lightly scolded.

"Yea, besides, this is a jounin, we're talking about, you think our sensei will fall for that?", Sasuke sided with Kagome.

"YEA, LISTEN TO SASUKE-KUN NARUTO-BAKA" said Sakura who only wanted to side with Sasuke.

"Well, this is what he gets for being late" Naruto simply replied to them.

Suddenly their jounin sensei came in and the eraser fell on his silver gray hair.

'Is that really a jounin' Sasuke thought.

'It's Kakashi! He owes me money" Kagome thought (AN: It's funny).

"Well, my first impression of you guys… is you're all idiots, meet me on the roof" he said and then vanished in a poof.

*Kagome's POV*:

I just used sonido to get to the roof, only to see Kakashi on the roof reading a disturbing book (I'm going to say sonido instead because Espada use it instead of flash step).

The others came up from the stairs, and were surprised I got here so fast, except Naruto because he's seen me use it before.

We all sat down, I was next to Naruto, who was next to Sakura, who was sitting happily next to Sasuke who looked really upset.

"Okay why don't you introduce your selves'" the jounin asked.

"About what" Sakura asked.

"Your name, dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies, stuff like that" the jounin simply put.

"How about you show us how it's done" Sakura insisted.

"Alright then, my name is Kakashi Hatake I don't see how any of my likes and dislikes are any of your business, I have few hobbies, and goals… never thought of any" Kakashi demonstrated.

'Geez… All we learned from him was his name' we all thought.

"Let's start with you blonde" he pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, Kagome, and Hinata! I dislike the three minute's you have wait for the ramen to warm up. My dream is to become the Hokage so people will respect me. My hobbies are training with Kagome and eating ramen" introduced Naruto.

'Okay, I have ramen freak with a dream to become Hokage...' thought the copy-cat ninja.

"Okay pinkie you next" instructed Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like... I mean the person I like is... My dreams are...and my hobbies..." She giggled most of the time while looking at Sasuke.

'Oh great, a fangirl, most girls her ages don't care about fighting and care about boys' he thought with a depressed air surrounding him.

"Gloomy boy, you next." instructed Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training. And I don't have dream but I will make it a reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone" Sasuke said darkly, which totally changed the mood.

'OK..I officially think I have the weirdest team ever...huh…an avenger, must be Itachi he wants to kill' thought Kakashi "Last but not least".

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like Naruto and my friends. I dislike Aizen, Nnoitra (shivers when she says his name), selfish, and traitorous people. I like to train and read scrolls. My dream is to...be the best ninja in Konoha" I replied. (AN: Sorry to those who like Aizen and Nnoitra).

'At least, SHE is normal, although not really... and I wonder who Aizen and Nnoitra are' he thought.

"Okay we're going on a mission that all four of us have to do" Kakashi finally said after some thinking.

"Like what? Oh and you still owe me 2000 thousand Ryō" I added.

"We are going to have a survival test to see if you fit in the genin team. I will return the money tomorrow I promise" Kakashi answered.

"You better..." I said while glaring at him.

Everyone else was wondering why he would owe her money.

"Wait, we already did the survival test back in the academy! We don't need to this again" Sakura said trying to get out of doing anything.

"This will be a different kind of survival test that will judge whether you pass or not. Only 66% of the genin will pass and others will go back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"But we worked hard on the graduation exam. Does that mean that passing the exam was all for nothing?" Naruto said and asked.

"Well as I said before, 66% of the genin can stay genin" he explained.

"We'll start tomorrow 5 o'clock in the morning at training ground 7, we will meet at the bridge, oh and don't eat or you'll puke" he finished and poofed away.

Everyone left to go home and get rest for the next day.

H.N.A: Ta Da there we go, the next chapter, hope you liked it

Review Please


	5. Chapter 4

H.N.A: Hello everyone here's the next chapter, I'm surprised I had time to even write this chapter oh well

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

Chapter 4: Survival Test!

Kagome's POV:

I woke up around 4:48 in the morning. 'I better get dressed quick...Hm, judging by how late Kakashi-sensei was yesterday, why not stay at home for a little while longer?

As I got out of bed and dressed in my normal clothes I kept thinking about what Aizen might have planned for the future. I decided to eat breakfast because it seemed illogical that we would puke up our food. I wonder if the others fell for the trick Kakashi-sensei had set up for us. No eating breakfast? That's just stupid.

Sasuke's POV:

'I woke up around 4 in the morning as I got out of bed I remembered Kakashi say to not eat breakfast. That slave driver, maybe it's some kind of training to withstand hunger? Oh well better hurry, it's almost five'.

When I left the Uchiha compound, I saw a mob of fangirl's hiding behind a building watching. 'Oh crap...'

Naruto's POV:

'Urgh...Damn it! It's 4:57 already! I gotta get ready and fast, no eating breakfast so I'll just get dress and run out the door and meet up with Kagome'. I went outside to knock on Kagome's door to see if she was there.

She opened the door.

"Naruto what's wrong. It's too early to be up" she said as if confused. Didn't she hear Kakashi say that we had to be at the training ground by five?

Kagome's POV:

I was now finished with washing the dishes when I heard a knock at the door. As I opened the door I saw Naruto at my doorstep.

"Naruto what's wrong. It's too early to be up" she said as if confused.

"IT IS NOT EARLY IT'S ALREADY FIVE, WE HAVE TO GO..." Naruto's yell was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling.

"Well judging by the way Kakashi-sensei was late last time, I figured why not stay home until he's on his way? Also... you're hungry, why not eat" I told him.

"Err... I thought we weren't supposed to eat..." he said confused.

"You actually fell for that? Breakfast is an important meal. If you puke it up, then deal with it. Besides, this test, I really don't think it's gonna make us puke" I explained my reasoning to him. He then nodded in understanding.

I gave Naruto food once he understood that it's okay to eat.

(Skip Sakura's POV)

Normal POV:

Kagome and Naruto arrived two hours later only to see Sasuke and Sakura and no Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was just leaning by the bridge thinking, but was now staring at Kagome but also looked at Naruto with jealousy for being so close to her.

Sakura... well she was trying to get Sasuke to talk to her which was not working at all.

Kagome and Naruto were chatting about who knows what. Kagome thought that this was the perfect opportunity to make friends with Sakura. Sometimes a girl needs to talk with another girl right?

Kagome turned around to face Sakura, who was still trying to get Sasuke to notice her.

Sasuke noticed Kagome turning around to his direction, or so he thought.

"Ne Sakura-chan, wanna join us" she said in a nice tone hoping to get a positive reaction out of the girl.

Sasuke nearly fell to the ground in his shock.

'What the heck? I got myself so excited for nothing!' Sasuke screamed inside his mind. He began to curse Sakura for stealing Kagome's attention from him.

"Uh NO! Who would even want to be your friend especially with that dead-last" Sakura said rudely.

Kagome gave a slight shrug, knowing that at least she tried.

Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare that went unnoticed.

"HEY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT THAT WAY! THAT WAS RUDE!" Naruto defended.

"That's okay Naruto. It doesn't matter..." She trailed.

Sasuke gave even harsher death glare to Sakura, and for once agreeing with Naruto on the subject.

Just then, Kakashi finally appeared. Both Naruto and Sakura decided that yelling at him would be a good idea.

"YOU'RE LATE" they both yelled.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way" Kakashi said trying to dissipate their anger. But it seemed it just made it worse.

"LIAR" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Okay, your assignment is to get these three bells from me, one of you will fail, and if neither of you can get a bell all of you guys fail. Oh and you are aloud get to use all of your weapons and such" Kakashi simply said.

"B-but we'll hurt you sensei" Sakura protested.

"I don't think a jounin like him can even be touched by our weapons" Kagome politely argued.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU" yelled Miss. Banshee.

"Sakura, shut up" Naruto growled. He then suddenly charged at Kakashi with a kunai in hand.

Naruto attacked Kakashi with his kunai but his arm was suddenly twisted around and the kunai that was held in his hand was then pointed at his neck.

"Note to yourself, never let your opponent get behind you" Kakashi told him.

Then suddenly, the Naruto held at bay poofed. It was a shadow clone.

"Nice one Naruto, I think I'm starting to like you guys" Kakashi praised.

"Everyone start" Kakashi announced, starting the survival test.

Everyone went to hide in their own spot, somewhere in the training ground, all except Naruto, who standing a few feet away from Kakashi.

'Let's see Sakura' in a bush, Sasuke's behind a tree, Naruto's in front of me, and where is Kagome?' he thought.

"Hey, let's fight this fair and square old man!" Naruto announced.

"You know, you're weird and I'm not old" Kakashi insulted.

"The only one who's weird with that hair of yours" Naruto argued.

H.N.A: Well I'm done my hands are cramping, hope you enjoyed the chapter

H.N.A: Review please


	6. Chapter 5

H.N.A: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been up all night because my foster puppy has been barking threw out the night and I have been too exhausted to do anything. Not to mention I have a huge research project due soon so I have been focusing on that a lot. Sorry but here is the nest chapter.

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha, Bleach, or Naruto

H.N.A: Thanks Kagome, **ON WITH THE SHOW**

Kagome's POV:

'Naruto you stupid baka, why would you show yourself to an enemy? Ulquiorra would never make such a bad move (AN: I've decided to Ulquiorra to the pairing, he'll show up later on in the story). Wait a minute... Naruto's throwing himself to the enemy... I got it! He's using himself as a decoy so we could get the bells! Good thinking Naruto! Now I got to tell the others about this' I thought.

I snuck up behind Sasuke and Sakura, who were hiding in the bushes. They seemed to be startled when I made my presence known, maybe I should have let them have some type warning before I came.

"Hey you guys! Naruto is using himself as a decoy to distract Kakashi-sensei so that way we can obtain the bells. Naruto can't hold Kakashi-sensei for much longer. So you two will need to be decoys to cover me so that way I can get the bells" I told them.

'So Naruto's not an idiot after all...' Sasuke thought.

"But how do we know that we can trust you?" Sakura argued.

"We are team, since were teammates we need to be able to work together! I think the whole point of this test is to see how well we work together: or in other words teamwork. Now you two GO" I said and shouted.

Normal POV:

'I wonder if Kagome got the message that I'm using myself as a decoy...and that the point of this is teamwork' Naruto thought.

Kakashi was going to roundhouse kick Naruto, but he was able to escape it though at the last minute he was able to use a replacement jutsu.

Naruto charged at Kakashi and declared "Wind style: Twin Tornadoes Jutsu"!

Kakashi dodged it and then prepared a Ninjutsu attack.

"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Kakashi called.

Just then Sasuke and Sakura raced towards him to attack Kakashi as well. Well, Sasuke was pretty much doing the attacking. Sakura ran but stopped to admire her crush. It was pathetic really.

"Thanks Sasuke! I was getting tired there!" Naruto thanked keeping his eyes on Kakashi.

"Hn" was all the quiet Uchiha said.

Kagome than used Sonido and unnoticeably took all three bells from Kakashi then quickly moved away. She then stood of to the side of the battle and called out to her team to stop.

"Sasuke and you to Naruto-kun! You can stop now I got the bells" Kagome called out to them.

"Okay Gome-chan" Naruto said and stopped then ran. He ran to her as did Sasuke and Sakura.

Kagome gave each of them a bell.

"What about you Gome-chan? You need one too to pass the test" Naruto said.

"Nah, it's alright, I'd rather be tied to the stump than getting the bell" Kagome replied.

Sasuke looked at her in concern, he was concerned that if she didn't pass the test, then she wouldn't be with him anymore.

'If she doesn't pass, she won't steal my Sasuke-kun" Inner Sakura squealed with happiness.

Kakashi suddenly appeared before them.

"It seems that Kagome is the only one without a bell so you will be tied to the stump" Kakashi said.

She was then tied to the stump and was not allowed to eat lunch. Kakashi then left to hide in the trees.

Everyone started eating except Kagome of course, then suddenly, Sasuke shoved the half eaten lunch in Kagome's face and turned away blushing. This surprised everyone.

"Uh Sasuke-san, you don't really need to give it to me, I already ate breakfast" said Kagome refusing the lunch.

"No, even after you ate, it still had time to digest and you will eventually grow hungry again" Sasuke explained still blushing with his head still turned away.

Naruto watches this and then his mouth turned to a mischievous grin, now assuming that Sasuke liked Kagome. Who wouldn't like her? She was the most popular girl in the class after all.

"Come on Gome-chan, take it! Sasuke will sure to be happy" Naruto said in a mischievous tone.

"Shut up you loser" Sasuke plainly said obviously trying to deny it.

"Oh Sasuke~ you shouldn't deny it~", Naruto's grin just continued to grow wider in size.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT SASUKE COULD EVER LIKE THE UGLY FAT WHORE" Sakura yelled at him and huffed while turning away towards Sasuke (AN: I hate Sakura with a passion).

Sasuke glared hard at her for calling his precious Kagome an ugly fat whore.

"Sakura, just shut up ok? No need for the rude comment" Naruto rolled his eyes and frowned. "Well now Sasuke, why don't you feed her" his devious grin came back.

"Fine..." Sasuke gruffed but on the inside was more than happy to do so.

Sasuke then got a spare set of chopsticks and started to feed her his food. (AN: What makes it cute is the way Sasuke is treating her, but he needs to be aware it won't be that easy for her to like him).

Kakashi then came out of nowhere and was able to startle everyone, everyone except Kagome.

Clouds then came in and thunder roared making the scenery really scary.

"YOU ALL JUST BROKE THE RULES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS" Kakashi roared.

"We pass" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes" Kakashi then smiled well you really couldn't see it but the eye that was visible closed up into a upside down 'u' which indicated he was smiling.

"How did we pass" Sakura asked utterly confused (AN: Idiot).

"Well it all started when we had the test you all worked together to get the bells, and the second was when Kagome was tied to the stump. You still fed her which means you didn't abandon her. So, you all passed" Kakashi explained.

"YAY" shouted everyone, well except Sasuke who just smirked.

"Tomorrow at six, our first real mission" Kakashi announced and body flickered away.

Sasuke cut the ropes that tied Kagome to the stump with his kunai. She thanked him and hugged him. Time stopped in Sasuke's world, and then his face was heating up.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE!" Sakura screamed at her with her banshee voice.

"Um, sorry for hugging your boyfriend or something whatever he is to you..." Kagome rubbed the back of her head and trailed off.

Sakura was taken aback by what she said, so she decided to let it slide for now.

"Um, i-it's alright" Sakura stuttered with a heavy blush on her face (AN: Whore).

Sasuke was a bit out by being called Sakura's boyfriend; well it was better than throwing up and embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

"Hey Gome-chan! Let's go get some ramen! C'mon" Naruto called from a distance.

"K! I guess see you tomorrow" Kagome asked.

"Yea, see ya" Sasuke replied and then started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow" Kagome said trying to be nice to Sakura.

"Hmph whatever…" Sakura walked away and huffed.

Kagome got a little disappointed, thinking that Sakura was starting to like her, guess she hasn't.

In the end, Kagome walked away in Naruto's direction to get some ramen and which made her day.

H.N.A: Well I'm done, my fingers hurt like hell and I'm about to pass out from lack of sleep so bye

Kagome: H.N.A wants those that read this chapter to review, it would make her a lot happier and it might keep her up longer, so she can write longer chapters

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome: Hey everyone H.N.A is not here to day she's busy crying in her room because the guy she likes rejected her. So let's just get to the story

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha, Bleach or Naruto

**On With the Show**

**In Hueco Mundo:**

The palace of Las Noches stands tall with the occasional hollow seen wondering the white sand. Although there was one man who was not so much the happy camper (Giggle).

"Damn that girl, how dare she defy me" spoke the man we know as Aizen.

If you looked around you would notice all the other Espada's standing in the throne room looking up at Aizen. Although one Espada paid more attention than the other Espada's. The man had shoulder length black hair, piercing green eyes with green tear markings on his face, with the standard Arrancar uniform the man's name was Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ulquiorra, I want you to search, the area that Kagome left at, and then go to the world that she has gone to and bring her back. You may take one other Espada to go with you. She is the key to defeating the Shinigami so I must have her brought back at all costs. Do you understand" said Aizen.

"Yes sir. The mission will be completed. Grimmjow you will come with me as well" said Ulquiorra turning to Grimmjow.

"WHAT YOU HAVE TO BE SHITING ME. I don't want to look for the wench" said Grimmjow with a seriously pissed of look.

"You don't have a say in the matter. I expect you to be ready in 5 minutes" said Ulquiorra quickly bowing to Aizen then leaving to the site.

'What will you do when we come to get you Kagome' thought Ulquiorra while walking down the halls with Grimmjow following not too far behind him.

**Back in Konoha:**

Everyone was at the meeting place waiting for the late Kakashi to arrive. Kagome and Naruto were chatting away with whatever they were talking about. Sakura was trying, yet again, to get Sasuke to talk to her. Sasuke was pretty much ignoring Sakura, daydreaming, and glancing at Kagome every few times.

Three hours later Kakashi finally decided to show his lazy butt up.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I got to…" Kakashi was cut off through the yelling from Sakura and Naruto.

"YOU'RE LATE AND WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE!" they both said in unison.

"Okay c'mon! Let's go to the Hokage's office" Kakashi told them. He then disappeared.

Kagome disappeared with her sonido, not going to wait for them.

'How did she do that?' Sasuke thought and was a little disappointed that she went ahead of them, instead of staying behind with him.

"MAAAAAAH! Why does she always have to use that darn sonido to get ahead of everybody all the time?!" Naruto complained loudly.

'It's called sonido? Is it some sort of jutsu, like the body flicker jutsu?' Sasuke continue to think.

'Cha! She's just trying to show off to my Sasuke-kun! Well it's not working!' inner Sakura screamed.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Fine! Gosh! Why am stuck with her?" Naruto muttered the last part but unlucky for him, it was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the pink haired girl screamed.

"Sakura, stop it" Sasuke unintentionally tried to calm the girl, only because he didn't want to hear any of her annoying banshee screaming.

"Uh, um ok!" Sakura said shyly and while feeling embarrassed.

Soon they were in the Hokage's office. (Kagome: H.N.A is trying to speed things up a bit.)

"Now that you are here, here is your first D-rank mission. You will have to pick weeds at this person's lawn and you must report back to get another mission." the Hokage ordered.

"Ohhhh... Picking weeds? Isn't there anything other than that we can do?" Naruto complained.

"Sorry, just go do it now! You never know, you might find it fun." Sarutobi tried to lighten up the blonde.

"Let's go team!" Kagome called. She started to walk away, and pretty much everyone followed her.

They finished the weeds and reported to the Hokage and got more lame D-rank missions. That was when Naruto had finally snapped.

"I want harder missions! All these D-rank missions are lame! Can we please get harder mission's?" Naruto complained and asked.

"You are just genins fresh out of the academy. You can't get other missions only D-rank missions until after a year of experience..." the Hokage was cut off when he saw no one was listening.

"...and like yesterday I had miso ramen and..." Naruto who was cut off by the Hokage.

"PAY ATTETION. Okay fine! I'll give you a C-rank mission. You will escort a man back to the Land of the Waves. There take it or leave it. Sound good?" Sarutobi gave in.

"BELIEVE IT! A C-RANK MISSION!" Naruto cheered.

"Please be a little more quiet Naruto-kun, you don't want everyone to go deaf do you?" Kagome lightly scolded while sweat dropping at his behavior.

"Er no..." Naruto calmed down while looking slightly embarrassed.

'A C-rank mission? Oh no... I guess I'll have to stick with it to stay with Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought nervously knowing that she could only do the Academy Basic's.

'Hm, this should be interesting...' Sasuke thought.

'I wonder how hard this mission will get!' Kagome thought excitedly.

Kakashi raised a brow on how the Hokage gave in so easily.

"Okay, you can come in now." the Hokage ordered.

Everyone turned around to see a drunken old man standing by the doorway.

"I thought a jounin would be my escort not some snot-nose little kids. Especially the short one with the idiotic face." the drunken old man insulted.

"Hey! Who's the one who's short with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked stupidly.

He noticed that he was the shortest among the others and immediately got angry.

"HEY! DON'T JUST INSULT PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Naruto snapped and charged at him, but was caught by Kagome who said, "You're not supposed to kill the client Naruto-kun. Calm down, he's just drunk that's all."

"Fine..." Naruto begrudgingly gave in, which was a surprise while everyone wondered how Kagome could calm down the blonde boy.

"Now, shall we go pack?" Kakashi said trying to change the subject.

Everyone packed up, got ready to go and was then meeting at the gate.

"BELIEVE IT! I'M A TRAVELER NOW!" Naruto declared happily.

"Is this your first time out of the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea...How about you Gome-chan?" Naruto replied and asked.

"I'm not from this village remember Naruto?" Kagome answered.

"Oh yea that's right." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Dobe." Sasuke insulted while looking at the road.

"Teme!" Naruto countered.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"GUYS JUST SHUP UP ALREADY! I'M ALREADY GETTING A HEADACHE!" Kagome sharply yelled, which that scared the living shit out of them.

'Gome-chan is scary when she's angry.' Naruto nervously thought.

'That...was…scary... I don't wanna mess with her...' Sasuke was already starting to sweat.

'I'm scared... I want Sasuke-kun to protect me!' Sakura was scared as hell (Kagome: H.N.A hates her with a passion).

'This is going to be a long journey...' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

'I think it is best not to say anything for now...' Tazuna who was already introduced earlier, thought.

"Okay let's go!" Kagome cheerfully called out to them.

'Whoa, she's bipolar!' everyone else thought looking nervous.

So they started to walk out of the village to their destination, the Land of the Waves. They kept walking and walking. But Kakashi and Kagome had noticed something rather unusual that was unnoticed by the others.

'Hm, that's strange... It hasn't rained for the past few weeks and it's pretty hot. Even if someone was carrying water and spilled some, it should've dried up by now.' Kagome thought cautiously and narrowing her eyes, knowing something is up. 'Wait I can sense their reiatsu! They're ninja in a transformation jutsu!'

"Guys be careful! There are ninjas using a transformation jutsu!" Kagome warned them and pointed at the puddle.

'So she noticed.' Kakashi was impressed that one of his students was paying attention to their surroundings.

The said ninjas popped out and attacked Kakashi and thought successfully that they had killed him.

"One down, four more to go." one of the ninjas declared.

Everyone gasped except for Kagome and Sasuke, but Sasuke was just wide eyed, Kagome remained calm because she knew it was a last minute replacement jutsu.

Kagome immediately attacked the ninja that was going to strike at Sakura who was standing in front of Tazuna with kunai in her hand in defense position. You could tell they were to kill off Tazuna. Sasuke was attacking the second ninja and eventually overthrew him.

Naruto was going to do something but it was already over.

All in all, the two ninjas were killed and tossed aside.

Kakashi came out from the trees and surprised everyone again except Kagome.

"YAY! Your alive!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How…" Sakura asked but noticed a sliced up log.

"I used a replacement jutsu." Kakashi answered.

"If you aren't dead, why would you let these kids do the job?" Tazuna asked cautiously.

"Well I wanted to see if the ninjas were after you or us, but it turned out it was _you _they were after." Kakashi glared hard at Tazuna.

"Now why would ninjas go out and attack you if this was a C-rank mission? This is beyond their abilities, we have to quit." Kakashi continued.

"Yea, it's not our level. Let's quit." Sakura was relieved that she won't have to do this mission, or so she thought.

"No we won't quit! We started the mission and we're gonna finish it!" Kagome declared.

"I completely agree!" Naruto seconded.

"So do I.", Sasuke also agreed.

"I agree..." Sakura said really softly but was unheard.

"Well then, since we have no choice, we just have to continue..." Kakashi gave in. "And you never answered my question, why did the ninjas attack you?" he continued.

"Since you guys deserve to know, I guess I have to tell you..., well first of all, there is this wicked man who took over our land about a year ago. Our economy went extremely low on money even the feudal lord has barely to any money. It's really hard to survive these days. But the wicked man's weakness is the bridge and I am a bridge builder who is making the bridge currently and he is trying to stop me from doing so. In conclusion, since the economy is low, we don't have much money to pay enough for an expensive B-rank mission." Tazuna explained.

"So that's why. Well after the economy goes back up, you can pay up for the rest of the price of a B-rank." Kagome told him.

"Okay..." Tazuna was relieved.

"Now, on with the mission!" Kagome declared. Though in the back of her mind she felt a certain uneasiness, which only meant one thing it had something to do with Aizen.

Kagome: Well there you have it. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Now I got to go, H.N.A is really upset

Review Please


	8. Chapter 7

H.N.A: Hi everyone I'm back and happy sorry I couldn't be here last time. You know how it is. Well it's time for a new chapter hope you enjoy.

Kagome: H.N.A owns nothing; if she did the world is sure to end

**On With the Show**

* * *

**With Ulquiorra and Grimmjow:**

"This is where Kagome had disappeared through the Garganta" said Ulquiorra looking at the visible traces of spirit energy. "Stupid girl. Running of like that" said Grimmjow with a leer clearly stretched on his face.

"Now that we have her spirit energy, we can trace her through the Garganta to whatever dimension she went to" as Ulquiorra said that the Garganta opened up for them. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow leaped into the Garganta, both ready to look for the third Espada.

**With Team Seven:**

Team 7 and Tazuna kept walking all the way to the ship deck and got onto a boat.

"Oh man! The fog is so thick!" Naruto complained loudly practically yelling.

"Be quiet! Why do you think we're not using the engine?" the boatman scolded sharply to the blonde.

"Sorry..." Naruto apologized.

"So who is this wicked man that you mentioned before?" Kakashi asked.

"The man's is named Gato." Tazuna answered.

"Gato, as in Gato Transport?" Kagome asked.

The others looked at her in shock they were surprised that she knew something they didn't.

"Yes, Gato is a wealthy businessman but he secretly sells drugs to people and uses ninjas to take over other people's land." Tazuna answered.

"Be careful all of you! Try your best to sneak under the deck to get to the surface. There are ninjas guarding around here so stay sharp." the boatman warned.

Everyone got off the boat, so far they were safe.

"There!" Naruto shouted and then threw a kunai at the bush. It scared both Tazuna and Sakura.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT TOUGH YOU MORON!" Sakura yelled.

"Hehe sorry..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"There!" Naruto shouted again. Scaring the two once more.

'You dobe!' Sasuke thought and sighed.

Naruto nearly killed a snow white rabbit. He went over to it to apologize.

"See what you've done Naruto? You nearly killed the poor rabbit!" Sakura scolded at him.

"I'm sorry rabbit I'm sorry!" Naruto kept apologizing.

"There is someone here though!" Kagome suddenly said.

'You shouldn't feed him lies you know!' Sasuke thought.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Kagome shouted in warning then tackling Tazuna to the ground.

Then a huge sword flew by them and got stuck to the trunk of the tree in front of them.

"Oh would you look at that! I knew the Demon Brothers wouldn't last long. You have Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja!" a deep growly voice boomed at them from the trees.

"Who are you?!" Naruto loudly asked.

"That's Zabuza Momochi, a missing nin from the Village Hidden in Mist, he is one of the most wanted in the bingo book. He is also known as 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'." Kagome explained rather calmly looking excited when she saw that he also had a sword. 'I wonder if he can handle my Zanpakuto' Kagome thought, eger to fight him.

"Heh! Someone did their homework!" Zabuza mocked.

Kagome got out her Zanpakuto which was hidden until now and attacked Zabuza suddenly. The sound of metal on metal was screeching. Kagome was pushing back Zabuza to the water. (AN: I bet your wondering what her Zanpakuto looks like. It had the standard silver metal blade with the handle a dark blood red and the hilt a starburst like Toshiro's but blood red)

"Kagome! What are you doing? Come back here and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi commanded.

Kagome ignored him as she engaged Zabuza in a battle.

"Pretty impressive for a kid like you! You have a name for the sword?" Zabuza asked. To say the least he was very impressed. No one in that age could compete against him, a full grown man to a challenge with a sword.

"I call it 'Sangre Beberado' (AN: If you are wondering it means Blood Drinker)." Kagome smirked. "And don't worry I haven't gotten to the full extent of my power yet". 'Oh man I'm starting to sound like Grimmjow and Nnoitra" she thought.

"Oh, I know this is going to be a great battle." Zabuza muttered with a creepy smile on his face.

Zabuza made a water clone so he could hide and ambush Tazuna. Too bad that Zabuza's clone was destroyed as he felt a cut on his stomach.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me!" Kagome's smirk grew wider.

Everyone watched in pure amazement. Let's see what they think...

'H-how does she do that? She's so fast and powerful!' Sasuke thought but then he felt really weak just standing here watching.

'Su-sugoi ne! As expected Kagome is super powerful!' Naruto thought.

'She's trying to show off to my Sasuke-kun!' inner Sakura said snobbishly.

'That girl...' was all Tazuna can think of.

'Amazing! It's almost as if she can beat him by herself, but for some reason, she's holding back. I wonder how powerful she can be if she does go all out.' Kakashi observed. 'But it's best to stop and I take over the battle now.'

Kakashi stepped in and attacked Zabuza.

"You wanna fight him? Go ahead! I was getting a bit tired." Kagome asked. 'Yeah right, at this rate I could go on for hours' Kagome thought with some disappointment for her battle to interrupted.

"Yea now go and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered.

"Okay!" and with that Kagome went to protect Tazuna.

* * *

H.N.A: Hey I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry it's so short, not a lot of reviews so I didn't see the point in a long update. The more reviews the longer the chapters.

Review for longer chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

H.N.A: Hey everyone thanks so much for all the votes. I was so happy when one review after another came. So for all the reviews I will make this a long chapter, though I'm not sure how long it will be.

H.N.A: Kagome please say the disclaimer

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Bleach, Inuyasha, or Naruto

**On With the Show**

Kagome's POV:

When I got back to the others to protect Tazuna, they just look at me like I had grown a second head.

"You were amazing back there." Naruto said looking at the newly revealed sword.

"Heh... It's just that seeing someone else using a sword is exciting, I just wanted to test his capacity with his sword. He'd be a great battle partner if he wasn't a missing nin." I said to him.

"When did you learn to use a sword?" Sasuke asked which startled them.

"Let's just say 201 years ago!" I answered rubbing the back of my head.

'What the? Is she making lame excuses like Kakashi?' Sasuke thought while sweat dropping.

"Hey! Don't lie to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at Kagome.

"Focus on protecting Tazuna! We can't let guard down by..." my line was cut off when I noticed that a Zabuza clone was going to strike at them.

I took out my Zanpakuto immediately and slashed at the clone in one strike. I also noticed that Kakashi was going to fall into a trap.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! DON'T LAND RIGHT THERE!" I tried to warn him but it was too late. He landed on the water and a dome was form.

"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza declared.

He made a strong shadow clone so that it could fight against us till we were dead. Oh! I wish he knew how wrong he was.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET TAZUNA AND RUN!" Kakashi ordered them.

"That must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard Kakashi-sensei! Didn't you see me fight the real Zabuza? I am capable of fighting him and the others are here to protect Tazuna, but we can't abandon you too! Right guys?" I asked them.

"Yea, we're gonna finish this mission together!" Naruto agreed.

"So will I" Sasuke also agreed.

"A-agreed..." Sakura agreed nervously.

"I guess we don't have a choice then..." Tazuna confirmed.

"YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU CAN'T HANDLE HIM!" Kakashi tried to convince them to run.

"Haven't you heard a word I just said? Weren't you watching me battle that Zabuza dude? We can take him on Kakashi-sensei! What kind of a team are we if we left you behind to die?!" Kagome countered.

Oh Zabuza and Zabuza 2 (AN: clone) were just watching the teacher and students argue.

"Well enough chitchat! Your all gonna die!" Zabuza declared.

'I can't show off too much skill. It'd be better off if I hold back some more. If they ask me how I got stronger than the jounins... I'm not one to deal with lies...and I can't say I'm an Arrancar, they might not trust me... Well that is if they know what an Arrancar is' Kagome thought.

Kagome got out her Zanpakuto and made a diagonal slash at the Zabuza 2 making it disperse. Zabuza made another clone but it was much stronger, 99% stronger. Zabuza 2 body flickered and made a huge slash on Kagome's back. But it revealed to be a shadow clone which poofed on contact. Zabuza could see she was holding back for some reason. Was she mocking him?

"You're all just playing ninjas aren't ya? Wearing those headbands doesn't make you ninja. Once you're in the bingo book, then you can be called a ninja!" Zabuza mocked them. "I guess you haven't heard of this village's graduation exam!"

"What graduation exam? We had a graduation exam back in our village!" Naruto said utterly confused.

"And this is why he is nicknamed the 'Demon of the Mist'!" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Well because a couple years ago, the graduation exam in the academy in Kirigakure is brutally different. Let's just say that you had friends eating together, sharing your dreams with, training together, and then all of the sudden... the graduation exam! The graduation exam was...to kill every student in the classroom even your friends or coincidentally a family member. He, Zabuza who wasn't even a student killed every single student in the class when he was ten years-old. And so, he was nicknamed the 'Demon of the Mist'!" Kagome explained.

'T-that's scary, I wonder if we had that kind of the exam, w-would Sasuke-kun kill me?' inner Sakura thought.

'What the heck.' the smartest thing that the last Uchiha can think of.

'That's just plain wrong.' Naruto's mind yelled.

Kagome set up a barrier around Tazuna and the others while she faced of the Zabuza clone.

"Hey Sasuke! I got a plan!" Naruto smirked.

"I guess this is the time to use teamwork!" Sasuke smirked at him back.

Naruto made clones to attack Zabuza 2 but was pushed back by him. "Naruto, Sasuke leave the Zabuza clone to me, you go and get Kakashi free" said Kagome while getting in their way to face off the Zabuza clone. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood up after the beating they got from Zabuza. Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out a giant shuriken. He tossed the shuriken to Sasuke.

'Oh I see what you were thinking!' Sasuke thought and smirked.

"Demon Wind! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke declared and threw the giant shuriken at the real Zabuza.

"Shurikens don't work on me!" Zabuza told him.

Just then, another giant shuriken passed by.

"I see, a shadow shuriken! Impressive, but not enough!" Zabuza complimented.

The second shuriken poofed, it turned into Naruto, so therefore, it was Naruto in a shuriken transformation. Naruto held a kunai ready to stab Zabuza. He went to stab him but Zabuza managed to get away, but successfully releasing Kakashi. (AN: Finally!)

"Yes, yes impressive, did NOT see that coming!" Zabuza continue to praise but in more of a mocking way.

"I guess I can take it from here!" Kakashi said to them.

"Yea.", Sasuke replied.

He went back to where Tazuna, and Sakura were.

"Hey let me in!" Sasuke knocked on the barrier.

"Oh sure!" Kagome opened the barrier for him. But then finally finished going easy on the clone, then destroyed it with a slash from her Zanpakuto.

"You were great Sasuke-kun! Without you, we would be dead by now!" Sakura tried to impress him by praising him highly.

Sadly for her, she was ignored. It was expected why else?

"What kind of jutsu is this?", Sasuke asked curiously

"Oh uh... it's just a... some sort of barrier jutsu... you know?" Kagome just couldn't tell him about her powers.

Sasuke just gave her a weird look but shrugged and let his guard up just in case the barrier breaks. Not that he doubted his beloved Kagome's skill.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza were doing hand signs. Zabuza is doing his jutsu and Kakashi is copying it.

(AN: If you are wondering if Kakashi lifted his headband yet, yes he did, I just forgot to mention it).

'How is it that he can...' Zabuza's thought was cut short.

"Copy the hand signs at the same place?" Kakashi read off his mind.

'That..' Zabuza thought and was cut short, again.

"Asshole?" Kakashi sounded more in question.

"Grrr...Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled.

Two water dragons clashed at each other making the surroundings fill up with water.

Zabuza started with some more hand signs and Kakashi was once again copying him.

'That that..' Zabuza was never going to finish his thought.

"That copy cater? Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi said it before him.

'What? How can he...' Zabuza's thought was never finished once again.

"Do my jutsu before I can and be able to read my mind?" Kakashi raised a brow and the water vortex clashed at Zabuza who was too late to do anything.

Zabuza was washed off into the tree while trying to get up until... two senbons flew out of nowhere and struck at his neck and 'died'.

Kakashi went over to him and checked his pulse, yep he was dead alright. They all came out of the barrier that was protecting them from all the water, well except Naruto who just crawled out of the water.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me!" a boy with a mask with a Kiri symbol on it thanked them and jumped down the tree.

"Yeah sure no problem." Kakashi returned his thanks.

"HEY! DID YOU SEE THAT? HE JUST KILLED HIM RIGHT THERE AND WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE RIGHT NOW? A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO TRIED SO HARD TO KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Yes I did, it's just that we have to accept things even if it's unfair. Get over it Naruto!" Kakashi plainly said.

"Well, I gotta go now! Got to take care of this body you know?" the boy with the mask said and left.

"HOW CAN I ACCEPT THINGS LIKE THAT? HE MADE US LOOK LIKE FOOLS! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!" Naruto shouted some more.

"Naruto just calm down. It doesn't matter right now. We're all tired and we need a place to stay!" Kagome tried to calm him down but she was also full of energy like Naruto.

"Fine..." Naruto said all the while grumbling. Go only knows how Kagome could calm the loud boy down.

"Well since you all did this for me, it's only right for me to let you stay at my place." Tazuna offered.

"Yeah that'd be nice!" Sakura said happily (AN: Why is she tiered she didn't do anything besides make goo goo eyes at Sasuke).

Suddenly, Kakashi fell forward but tried to get up. Kagome and Naruto rushed to help him up.

"I think you may have overused the Sharingan a bit too much." Kagome said.

"Yea..." Kakashi said tiredly.

"You shouldn't have overused it Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in concern. Naruto and Sasuke just heaved him up and tried to give him some support while Kakashi passed out.

Tazuna led the way to his house.

Not too far away that Kagome couldn't hear; the sound of a rip was heard.

Kagome paused wided eyed. 'No, they couldn't have found me. I thought I hid my spiritual pressure while travelling through the Garganta' she thought. 'It will be a couple of days till they get here but not long if they are not intercepted by other Nin's.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing, you'll be left behind" said Naruto looking back at her.

"Coming" Kagome said while running to catch up with the other.

'Ulquiorra and Grimmjow huh' was Kagome's final thought.

**With Ulquiorra and Grimmjow:**

"Huh so this is where Kagome ran off too" said Grimmjow looking around while still in the Garganta. "Looks like crap if you ask me".

"Which I didn't so be quiet" said Ulquiorra stepping out of the Garganta and into the air (AN: You know how they can stand in midair, that's what he's doing).

"Tch" grunted Grimmjow also stepping out of the Garganta.

They both started toward Kagome's spirit energy.

H.N.A: Well there you have it. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (Blushes at Ulquiorra) have arrived at the Ninja World. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Hope the chapter is too your liking.

Review please and I might update soon.


	10. Chapter 9

H.N.A: Oh my god I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have been having more problems with getting my internet to work. But the important part is that I'm back up and running for now.

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Bleach

H.N.A: On with the show

* * *

(I'm skipping the tree climbing training so it fits with the time scape)

**Kagome's Thoughts:**

"_Damn it both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are almost here. We need to get rid of Zabuza and quick before Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get here. I can't have everyone else meet up with those two they don't stand a chance. If they do they might think something bad of it. Damn it all to hell and back. Hopefully Zabuza shows up soon they'll be here in at least a day's worth of travel. By that time we need to have left._

**End Thoughts:**

"Kagome were going on a head with Tazuna to the bridge. Keep an eye on Naruto, he seemed to be really tired after all the training he did and the over usage of his chakra" said Kakashi-sensei breaking Kagome out her thoughts. Both Sasuke and Sakura were by his side. Sasuke was looking off to the side and Sakura was staring at him with a blush on her face giggling.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. I'll wait and once he awakens we'll both head over to the bridge to help out" said Kagome turning around.

"See ya till then" said Kakashi watching her walk away then turning around to walk in the direction to the bridge. Both Sakura and Sasuke were on either side of the bridge builder following behind Kakashi.

Eventually pushing the thought of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to the back of her mind, Kagome went inside the house to wait for Naruto to wake up, while planning on helping out Tsunami and Inari.

Walking inside she saw that Tsunami was over washing the dishes and from what she could hear Inari was somewhere father back in the house. Naruto she guessed was still asleep. Walking over to Tsunami preparing to help with the dishes she then heard loud footsteps coming into the kitchen, turning around only to see a now awake Naruto.

"Oh Naruto your awake, after you finish eating we need to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and the others at the bridge" said Kagome looking for the leftovers that they had eaten earlier in the morning. "What they left us behind" said Naruto who then ran into the room he was staying in to change out of his pajamas.

Turning back around Kagome could feel to auras outside the house. Walking towards the entrance she quickly dodged the explosion that came from the two intruders. Looking at the once entrance she saw to bulky men with scars littering their bodies walk in.

Ignoring Kagome both spotted Tsunami who had come out to see what was going on was then grabbed by her arm by the men, when one of them yelled out in pain realizing that he had just had his hand cut off from an unknown blade. "Don't touch her trash" said Kagome glaring at both with her Zanpakuto dripping blood (A.N: Haha I got the trash part from Ulquiorra). Charging at both with a speed far greater than theirs causing them to stumble backwards to try to dodge the hit Kagome then swung at them cleanly decapitating both at the same time.

Naruto decided to finally show up only to see the two headless bodies. Looking a bit green Naruto then asked if Kagome was ready to go to the bridge. Nodding to Naruto's question, both made sure there wasn't any unknown threat before run to the bridge.

* * *

**At the Bridge****:**

Arriving at the bridge Kagome saw the fatal attack heading towards Tazuna. Using Sonido to get there faster she quickly blocked the attack with her Zanpakuto from Zabuza's clone. Kakashi noticed the quick block from Kagome that saved the bridge builder. Kakashi was thankful that they had finally arrived at the bridge. With Sakura just standing there Tazuna would have been killed by Zabuza if Kagome hadn't arrived. Man was he thankful that she had arrived.

Seeing the boy named Haku move towards them quickly thinking of an idea, Kagome intercepted him and made it impossible for him to move, Naruto by her side in case Haku tried anything. Turning towards the real Zabuza holding a kunai to Haku's throat she stated "Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist, this boy would do anything for you, even if it costs him his life. What of you? Would you do the same? He has been by your side, doing everything in his power for you. Would you return the favor or would you let him die by my hands" she emphasized her last statement by holding the kunai closer to his throat.

"Haku" Zabuza looked down at the boy in her arms. He was panting and covered in cuts and scrapes from his previous fight with Sasuke.

"Would you do anything to save his life?" She looked serious. Staring into Zabuza's eyes with her blue eyes he could see only utmost seriousness.

"Yes." His head fell, defeat clearly in his eyes.

"Good." She smiled sadly. "To keep both of your lives, you will protect this village from any harm, be it Gato or thieves." She removed the kunai from Haku's throat but still had Haku near to make sure Zabuza wouldn't attack them.

"Haku, I want you to have him keep his word or I will be back for both of your lives" said Kagome finally completely releasing Haku.

"Hai" he said softly walking over to Zabuza.

Eventually Gato came with his men, him ending up dead from Kagome, Zabuza and Kakashi. While the others dealt with Gato's men.

* * *

**Next Day****:**

"You did a good thing for them, Kagome," Kakashi said looking at Zabuza and Haku who looked completely at ease.

"Everyone has some good in them" she commented. "I can tell that Haku doesn't like to fight and Zabuza looked like he could use a break. This seemed like the most fitting place for them, and the village could use the protection, even if it is from two ninja instead of many" Kakashi nodded to what she was saying, seeing her reason in letting them live.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, it's time to head out" Kakashi called getting their attention.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei" The three ran over ready to leave.

"I still have my doubts of this working" Sakura said while staring at Sasuke from the corner of her eye (A.N: Is that all she ever does because if it is and she was real she would not even survive a day in the real world. The good thing is that she's not real ).

"Bye, Kagome-sama!" Inari called enthusiastically. "Come visit us".

"I will" She smiled a true smile for the first time in her life of being a hollow. "You better keep your promise Zabuza".

"I will don't worry" Zabuza said smiling although it was a bit difficult to tell.

"Don't worry about that, Kagome-san, I'll make sure he does," Haku called. She nodded and they were off, the path back to Konoha.

* * *

H.N.A: Well here is the next chapter sorry it's so short. I'm worried the internet will crash again so I made a quick chapter while I could. And again I'm really sorry for the delay.

Review please it would make me really happy if you did.

H.N.A: Also I have gotten comments about the pairing so I will leave it up to you guys, here are the options:

SasukexKagome:

UlquiorraxKagome:

GrimmowxKagome:

UlquiorraxKagomexGrimmjow:

SasukexUlquiorraxKagomexGrim mjow:

Let me know so I can tally it

Ja Ne


End file.
